general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 4
Chapter 4 of Jesus' When The Dead Awoke Chapter 4 It is about five hours after arrival, the group is sleeping on the cold hard concrete ground of the Michaels Auto Repair Shop. The group is having one person guard while the others sleep, taking shifts. Ted's shift is currently happening. He sits there, on an old blanket, tired but probably unable to sleep if he could. His mind is racing, something not exactly uncommon these days. He is thinking about his parents and his older brother, all of whom were recently killed. He is not sure exactly what he is still going on for, but something does keep him going. Scott lies awake, his mind racing as well. He sits up and glares at Ted, whose back is facing him. He lets out a deep sigh and Ted turns around. "Hey, how long you been awake?" Ted asks. "I haven't slept." Scott answers. "Ah, gotcha. So how old are you?" Ted asks, knowing that it doesn't matter, but hoping the small talk will get his mind off things. Scott scoffs, "Like it really matters anymore." Ted nods. They both sit in silence for a few moments before Michelle awakes. 'What...what happened? Where are we?" She says, rubbing her bruised head. "You passed out after the crash, we're at some repair place." Ted replies. Scott roles over, attempting to sleep. Which isn't easy anymore. "So these new people, how are they?" Michelle asks, looking around her at the others, sleeping. "Well...they're not bad people. You can trust 'em." Ted replies. "Good..." Michelle answers, still feeling tired. "My head doesn't hurt that much anymore, I think I'll be fine." "That's good-" Ted says before he is cut off by a bang on the large garage door. He grabs his pistol which was lying next to him and looks around. Scott sits up. "What the hell was that?" Michelle says, hushed. "I don't know, should we wake the others?" Ted asks. "It could just be one of the things, it can't get in here with all the doors locked." Scott says. "True, I still think I should look." Ted says as he slowly gets up. Michelle looks around and grabs a rifle, which is sitting next to a sleeping Kyle and gets up to follow Ted. Scott remains under the blankets but holds his pistol close and stares at the two. Another bang is heard, this time much louder. This one wakes everyone else up. "The hell was that?!" Kyle yells as he looks for his rifle. "I don't know, and here." Michelle says as she hands him back his rifle and he glares angrily at her. "Can you see anything out the window on the door?" Gary asks, as he rubs his eyes. Ted looks through the small hole but his vision is blocked by the head of an undead. "I see one of 'em. But he's sorta blocking my view." Ted says as he attempts to look around it. It finally moves, revealing at least forty more near the shop and in the streets. "Holy shit, there's a whole damn bunch of them out there." Ted says as he slowly steps back. "Okay, everyone just stay quite, last thing we need is a whole damn group of 'em breaking down the door and ripping us to shreds." Elliot says as he holds his rifle close. Another undead bangs on the door as Jack looks out the window. "Shit, the more these close ones bang on the door the more it'll attract the others." Jack says. "Well...what'll we do if they start trying to get in." Josh asks as he desperately searches for his pistol in his bag. "There's a back door out the office right? We'd just go through there." Suzie says. "Might just have to if they keep bangin' on the damn door like they are." Kyle says. Finally an undead looks through the small window on the door and see's the group and attempts to start breaking the glass. A few other undead blindly join him on slamming the door. "Shit, that doors gonna be real weak since we had to kick it down." Elliot says as he runs over to hold it shut. Suzie runs into the office and Josh follows. She tries to look out the office window but it is heavily boarded up. She finds a good gap and sees most of the undead in the streets proceed towards the door. Her and Josh run back. "A whole lot of them are coming to the door, it won't be able to hold that many." Suzie says. "They're completely surrounding the van by now, we gotta run, we ain't gonna get to the van without them taking a whole bunch of us down with 'em." Kyle says. The glass finally breaks above Elliot's head as he's holding the door and two undead arms come through grabbing at his shirt. "Shit, they're gonna scratch me!" Elliot yells. Gary and Ted run over, Ted starts grabbing the arms and ripping them off Elliot's shirt as Gary holds the door shut. "We gotta run, guys. Get your shit and move!" Jack says. Ted finally gets the arms off Elliot as they push through the door, grabbing Gary by the arm and ripping into his neck, arm and chest. "Oh shit!" Ted yells as him and Elliot follow the rest of the group out the office door. Gary is devoured by the hoards of undead breaking in. The group runs out but are noticed by several undead. "This way!" Josh yells as he leads the group down an alley. They run through it but are cut off by a few undead. Kyle and Elliot use their rifles to dispatch the few and they continue running. They make it out of the small alley way and continue running down the back road the alley leads to. They continue running but it leads to a fence with nowhere else to go. They turn around but are now cut off by the large group of undead, which had already eaten their friend. "...We are so fucked." Jack says. Characters -Ted -Scott -Elliot -Jack -Michelle -Kyle -Josh -Suzie -Gary (last appearance) Deaths -Gary